Bet
by Kattes Moon
Summary: Once again Anna gave Yoh one of her 'Hell Training Programs.' Horohoro thought it was too much and complained in front of her, only ending up having a battle with her! What will happen? Who will win! Read to find out!


"Yoh!", a blonde itako scolded a fragile looking boy with orange headphones hanging on his neck. "You're an 15 minutes late for training and making dinner!"

"But Anna-" Yoh started to protest but thought better of it. "I'll come home faster tomorrow. We just got distracted on the way home, right?"

Yoh turned his head to look at a blue haired Ainu and a Chinese shaman only to see them looking the other way trying to avoid the problem.

Before all of this even happened these three young shaman's were only coming back home from their friend's house, Oyamada Manta. On the way, Yoh mistakenly got distracted by a cat running across their path making him chase after it, blinded by how cute it was. Of course Horohoro and Ren ran after Yoh which caused all of them to get lost. They wandered around a bit, but eventually Amidamaru found the a way back to Funbari Onsen by flying high up.

Anna sighed. "I'll make sure you do your training five times harder tomorrow! Now hurry up with dinner!", she crossed her arms.

"Yes, yes. I'll start making dinner." Yoh exclaimed running towards the kitchen.

When the obviously angered itako was just about to turn around and leave Horohoro stopped her with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Hey, don't you think you're going too far Anna?"

"Horohoro sto-", Ren tried to stop the Ainu only to get completely ignored and cut off.

"I mean, we were only a bit late and now Yoh has to do your hellish training five times harder? Are you getting him stronger or are you just trying to kill him."

Anna rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her small hips. She deadpanned, "I told you to not call me by my first name. Anyway, time is precious. In those 15 minutes I could have been finishing my dinner. Of course it's getting him stronger. I may say he became quite stronger than before, while you only stayed the same."

"Why you! You're just a sick psycho only abusing everyone to get anything you want! I bet you're really weak and don't know half of what you're doing Anna!"

"Really? Let's fight then."

Horohoro stuttered in surprise, "W-what?!"

"If I win you have to do my 'hellish' training, as you would call it, with Yoh but 50 times more. Which I think is.." Anna rested her chin on her hand quietly calculating the math. "Ah, a 5000 kilometer run, 25000 crouches, 25000 sit-ups, and... 25000 push ups." The itako grinned slightly giving the Ainu chills. "You also must call me Miss Anna if you ever want to speak to me."

"GECK! You demon! Then if I win, I get to live here for free and Yoh gets to do whatever he wants from now on."

Anna slightly held her hand up gesturing the blue haired shaman to shake her hand as an agreement. As he did Horohoro exclaimed confidently, "Just make sure I won't take you on easy just because you're a girl."

"Fine by me. Now let the battle.."

"Wait!? What!? We're fighting in this house?! Shouldn't we fight outside or-"

"Begin!''

Just when Anna finished her sentence, she summoned Zenki who punched the poor shaman outside to the yard knocking down the front doors.

As Horohoro was back on his feet he screamed, "Kororo, in snowboard!" Forming his oversoul. "You'll pay for that!"

...

Back in the kitchen, when Yoh was cooking dinner he heard screaming and then a loud crash. Quickly he turned the stove off and ran towards to hallway which where the noise came from. He felt a cold breeze and noticed the broken down entrance. The worried shaman ran outside to see Anna with her shikigami summoned and Horohoro's oversoul formed facing each other giving vicious death glares. Beside Yoh was Ren who had his arms crossed silently watching the scene.

"What happened here?"

The chinese shaman glanced to his side then back to the battle. "They got into a fight. That blue haired idiot complained that Anna makes you work too much. I guess she's pretty pissed."

"Oh, I see."

"Aren't you worried?"

"What?"

"You're fiancée.. You seem too

relaxed, you ARE her fiance. Shouldn't you stop them?"

"Oh. I think we should just let them fight it out. " Yoh sat down on the concrete steps leaning forward to rest his head on his hands continuing to watch the fight. "Anyway it's not Anna I'm worried about.."

…

"Gah!", Horohoro gasped in pain as Kouki hit his stomach again.

'If only her shikigami would just disappear! Then I could land a hit on her!'

Anna smirked as she once again read the Ainu's thoughts. It was quite amusing to hear his thoughts, struggling to find a way to win. Just to give him false hope, the itako made an opening to trick him to thinking he could actually hit her.

'NOW!' Horohoro jumped up and aimed his snowboard at Anna. Icicles formed around him and shot towards the blonde only to see that none of them even touched her. They were only crushed to the ground. Confused he demanded, "What happened? What did you do?!"

She scoffed, "Did you think such a ridiculous attack would hit me? I have my Furyoku Nullification on, which blocked your weak ice. "

Horokeu repeated, "F-furyoku Nullification? "

"It basically prevents any oversoul or furyoku techniques from touching me. Of course you need a lot of furyoku to use it."

…

Ren was just as confused as Horohoro. "Furyoku Nullification? I have heard of it before, but I never thought that someone actually has it.. Yoh, just how strong is Anna?"

"Ah…" Yoh turned his oracle bell on and started fidgeting with the buttons. He then pointed the bell towards Anna, and checked. His eyes widened with surprise, "608.000!"

"WHAT?!" Both the Chinese and Ainu shaman turned towards Yoh.

"Good job Anna! Your furyoku increased more!", the Asakura cheered making his fiancee slightly blush.

Anna continued to concentrate on the fight. "Hey! Don't take your eyes off your opponent!"

Horohoro, who was dazed from shock realized and saw the itako right in front of him. Anna slowly lifted her hand up and punched Horohoro in the face!

"THE LEGENDARY LEFT!"

With a strong punch like Anna's, the poor Ainu flew up in the air and was knocked down once again by Kouki. It was a fatal blow for Horohoro. Once he hit the ground he tried so hard to get back up and fight that he made himself pass out.

Amidamaru, who now seemed to be the referee declared, "VICTORY GOES TO ANNA!"

The blond haired girl walked up to the passed out Ainu and kicked him in the hip. "How long are you going to sleep?! Wake up and start your punishment!"

Horohoro silently cried, "Yes.. Miss Anna."

…

When the fight was over Ren looked over at Yoh. "Just how did Anna become that strong?" He desperately wanted to know, especially on how she learned Furyoku Nullification.

Yoh only smiled only to start crying. "I think you might want to ask Anna that. If I told you without her permission, she would kill me!"

 **A/N: Reviews are always nice!**


End file.
